The Complete Series 1
The Complete Series 1, previously The Complete First Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD featuring all twenty-six first series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was originally distributed on VHS by VCI in 1998. It was then released on DVD in 2004 in the Classic Collection box set, released separately in 2005 and re-released by HiT Entertainment in 2010 and 2012. The 2012 release features the restored versions of the episodes. In Australia, it was released on DVD by ABC for Kids in 2006. Description 1998 UK VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line, and how James has trouble with the trucks as you join them all in two and a half hours of frantic fun and frolics! 2004 UK DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over two hours of frantic fun and frolics! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 UK DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 UK DVD All aboard for the first ever series of Thomas & Friends™. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy and, of course, The Fat Controller. Watch how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. Australian DVD All aboard for this classic collection of original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and of course The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun-packed classic collection of 26 episodes. Find out how Thomas earns his own branch railway line and how James has trouble with the trucks. You can join them all in over two hours of frantic fun and frolics! The Fat Controller's Letter (VHS) My Dear Friends, Welcome to a very special compilation of video stories featuring my family of Really Useful Engines - "The Classic Collection." As you can see from the title, this is no ordinary compilation. 'Pon my soul, it is a collectors item, containing all 26 stories from the first ever series of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. I dare say these splendid stories are older than many of you - it never ceases to amaze me how the years travel by even quicker than Gordon on the Main Line! The memory of my first meeting with award-winning producers Britt Allcroft and David Mitton way back in 1984 is as clear and vivid as yesterday's lunch. Little did we realise how popular these tales about Sodor Railways would become. The rest, as they say, is history! Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I must return to my Railway-running responsibilities. Thomas and all the other Engines hope this video brings you hours of fun. Until we correspond once more, with kind regards I remain. Sir Topham Hatt - The Fat Controller Episodes # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Trivia * The DVD was released in 2004 in the Classic Collection boxset before being released individually in 2005. * In the opening of the 2004 DVD, the scene of the signal from Thomas, Percy and the Coal is mirrored. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The 1998 VHS release spine uses screenshots from Train Stops Play, No Joke for James, and Wrong Road. * Bill/Ben and Stepney appear on the UK VHS covers despite not appearing until their introductions in the second and fourth series. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from Thomas and the Lighthouse and Three Cheers for Thomas. * On the 2004 DVD in Down the Mine, all shots from the first head on close up of Thomas in the hole to when Gordon reaches the mine are restored. * This was the last Thomas VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's promo. Goofs * The inner sleeve of the VHS release mentions the Fat Controller featuring in Edward and Gordon and the description for Troublesome Trucks says that Edward helped James. This is incorrect because James handled the trucks himself. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Classic Collection * Complete Series 1-10 (Box Set) * The Complete Series One and Series Two Double Pack Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases